This invention relates generally to garden accessories and relates, more particularly, to planters within which plants are grown.
The class of planters with which this invention is to be compared includes those which include a vertically-arranged series of growing compartments for containing dirt or potting soil. Typically, the growing compartments are accessible at the edges thereof for planting seeds or transplanting plants for continued growth within the dirt or potting soil contained within the growing compartments.
Examples of planters of the aforedescribed class are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,438,797, 6,092,333 and 3,293,798.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a planter of the aforedescribed class whose growing compartments can be loaded with dirt or potting soil from the uppermost compartment and can be tended from positions alongside the planter with relative ease.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved planter of the aforedescribed class.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter whose growing compartments can be loaded with dirt or potting soil from the uppermost growing compartment thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter whose growing compartments remain centered about the vertical centerline of the planter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter whose growing compartments are suspended from the edges thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a planter whose growing compartments increase in size as a path is traced downwardly along the vertical centerline of the planter to provide growth regions for plants growing therein which increase in size as a path is traced downwardly along the vertical centerline of the planter.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is supported over an underlying floor by way of a stand which rests upon the floor.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.